pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Islands
The , also formally known as the Orange Archipelago, is an island chain that it only appears in the Pokémon anime. The archipelago is different climatically from the Kanto and Johto regions, which are temperate while the archipelago is tropical. One effect of the different climate is that the Pokémon found there are of a different color. While many people inhabit these islands, the most notable are the Orange Crew, the four Gym Leaders who live on four of the islands. They are Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana; and the Head Leader Drake. It should be noted that the Orange Islands are unique because there is no video game equivalent.Mailbag: You Are What You Eat!, Pokémon.com The Orange Archipelago only exists in the anime and the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, so it is not considered part of the game canon. Gym battles Gym battles in the Orange Islands differ from those on the mainland because the Orange Crew do not require challengers to actually fight them. Instead, they wish to test their loyalty to their Pokémon and vice-versa with various tests (for example, Danny has a Trainer use his/her Pokémon to freeze a geyser of hot water and then carve it into a sled for racing). Other notable characters There are a few other characters of note on the Orange Islands. Professor Ivy works on Valencia Island with her three assistants Faith, Hope and Charity. Other notable residents include Prima, known in the video games as Lorelei, a local Pokémon Master and member of Kanto's Elite Four (this would be later referenced in [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]'s Sevii Islands); Mateo, a glass sculptor who lives on Sunburst Island and takes his inspiration from a rare, reclusive Crystal Onix; and Melody, a young girl who lives on Shamouti Island and plays the flute in an annual ceremony there. In Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One, the Kanto region legendary birds and Lugia live around this area. Islands Most of the islands are named after varieties of oranges, or other citrus fruits. * Valencia Island * Tangelo Island * Mikan Island * Mandarin Island No. * Sunburst Island * Pinkan Island * a unnamed island (Dome Fossil Island) * Kinnow Island * a unnamed island (Sanctuary Island) * Navel Island * The 7 Grapefruit Islands * Moro Island * Golden Island * Murcott Island * a unnamed island (Farfetch'd Island) * Mandarin Island South * Trovita Island * Fairchild Island * Shamouti Islands * Cleopatra Island * Fire Island * Lightning Island * Ice Island * Ascorbia Island * Butwal Island * Kumquat Island * Rind Island * a unnamed island (Salveyo Weed Island) * Pummelo Island * Tarroco Island * Hamlin Island Pokémon League Trivia *The shape of the Orange Islands has a resemblance of a Clefairy. *The Orange Islands is the only archipelago that has not been featured in any Pokémon game. *The Orange Islands Pokémon League is one of only two Pokémon Leagues Ash has ever actually won (the other being the Battle Frontier in the Kanto Region). **This is soon followed by the Alola Pokemon League, where it was Ash's first actual Pokemon League win. *The Orange Archipelago shares several notable similarities with the Alola region, which was introduced six generations later: ** It's a tropical archipelago. ** It features regional variant Pokémon. ** Instead of traditional battle-based Gyms, the local Pokémon League focuses more on other kinds of challenges. References es:Archipiélago Naranja Category:Islands Category:Lists Category:Anime locations